tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Bond
|- |'Name' |Lance Henry Bond |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |TBA |- |'Gender' |Male |- |'Born' |December 12, 1993 - Age 25 Jacksonville, Florida |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Tundra |- |'Affiliation' |TBA TBA |- |'Avatar' |Michael Welch |} Lance Bond is currently unaligned with any faction. Physical Description * Height: 6ft 0in * Weight: 160 pounds * Eye Color: Blue-Grey (Misty) * Hair Color: Ginger Orange(Light) * Hair Style: Short Education Primary and Secondary: * Jacksonville Elementary * Jacksonville Middle *Jacksonville High Post Secondary Education: * Pennsylvania State University Military Education: * None Family * Father: Chase Bond **Deceased; unknown cause * Mother: Maria Bond **Deceased; unknown cause *Brother(s):None *Sister(s): None *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills One skill Lance has is being able to weld metal and some engineering knowledge. From this he can put different type of metals together to make tools, certain parts, and even weapons if the occasion calls for it. With engineering Lance knows how to repair some types of machines but not very many. Another for his fighting skills comes from studying different types of styles, from jujitsu and karate along with a few others, though he has favored punches over kicks and developed an interest in boxing the last few years. Being a street racer Lance has also learned a thing or two in the races, even allowing him a bit more knowledge with cars though he is a rookie and still learning. This skill will hopefully develop over time to where he'll know a few tricks. Appearance Lance is 6 foot even and has a strong build to him. Being very muscular in his body mass comes fromt he years of learning the different styles of fighitng an the few years of boxing, even through the years when he once played sports. His eyes are a misty blue-grey and his hair is a light sandy-orange yet has no particular style to it. Lance has lightly colored skin and a kind face, making him almost appear a non-aggresive person. Personality Overall Lance is a laid back, easy going type of person. Typically he could get along with maybe most anyone and is not the agreesive type. Yet if provoked he will strike out against the person who thinks it's funny to make a scene. This is fairly rare but happens. Lance is normally kind but he is no pushover and will not be afraid to show that side of himself. When Lance does show his more angered side it is advised to some to keep out of his way. When someone does get in the middle of it Lance will more then likely try and knock them out cold. Of his interests Lance will often be practicing certain tyles of fighting but mainly boxing. He hopes to someday have that chance in trying to become a professinal boxer yet has hard times in the past to try. When the occasion comes he has also been known to street race illegally yet is still a rookie. But he does not let this stop him. However, despite Lance's years of learning several style of fighting he has the problem in favoring a punch over a kick. Effective as a punch may be it will be easy to overcome Lance and aim a good kick to him. It may even be enough to bring this stubborn man down. Lance is also one known to be a little doubtful sometimes which can cloud his thinking or having poor judgement. With being a rookie street racer Lance knows a few tricks and some streets or road. But he often can over do things causing him to nearly be in trouble with the law or cost his life. Biography For nearly his entire life Lance has lived no where besides Jacksonville, Florida. Growing up he was often around his father who, like him now, was an engineer and knew some welding wich allowed Lance to have some basic knowledge of it. Lance's mother had also had a career in the field but mostly with cars parts or tools. For the most part his life was that of any family ad he went to school, studied, and kept up with his grades. Around his early teens at the age of 14 a tradegy struck in his life. On a usual evening afte dinner when Lance had just been enjoying practicing his kicking when he heard the scream of his mother. After the second cream he grew scared and hid until everything was quiet. Even then he waited and the following morning he found his parents brutally murdered, the sight caused hima bit of depression and sadness, a shell he retreated into to be alone. It wasn't until the end of his high school years did he make changes to his life. At 18 he was able to get into the university of Pennsylvania, styaing there till the age of 23 where he earned two degrees in metla welding and engineering. During these years his fightign style improved, and his interest for street racing came about after checking one out when he was 24. Now Lance has settled somewhere in Montana. Extra's Lance is currently unaligned with any faction. Dialogue Color Claim None. Current Signature TBA Theme Song TBA Category:Driver Category:Neutral Category:Mechanic